Worth Fighting For
by Marie Writer
Summary: After Annie returns from Russia Annie and Auggie get their talk but did they say everything they wanted to say? With plans on talking at Allen's later, Annie goes on her first mission since coming back but as always it's never easy... but some things, the important things, are worth fighting for. - Rated T for violence and suspense - Title change from "Love Does Not Come Easy".
1. Chapter 1

_Just something that's been bouncing in my head since the mid season premiere. _

_I'm getting extremely impatient with how long it's taking Auggie and Annie to just "have their moment". I mean for pete's sake! They BOTH know they love each other. This much was shown to US while Annie was in the hospital… what with Auggie confession and Annie's dream, and all. I mean GEEZ! Just… *sigh* anyway._

_**Authors Note… PLEASE READ…**_

_Isn't related to my other Covert Affairs story "Past Mistakes and Future Memories" - sorry to fans of that story… I just don't know what to do with that any more… I guess you can say I'm blocked._

_**SUMMARY**__: After Annie FINALLY gets home and Eyal leaves or whatever (about a day after she's back) Auggie stops over Annie's house. (I mean really, he's not going to wait until she shows up at work for the first time and I'm certain that she doesn't go in the next day.) _

_**Warning**__: Simon still happened, killing Lena still happened, getting captured still happened, and Auggie's protocol still happened. EVERYTHING is exactly how it's gone in the show. Nothing is different._

_Sorry for the long Authors Note. I'm sure you ALL love reading these. :-p _

_Enjoy!_

X.x.X.x

"Auggie, it's good to see you." Danielle greeted quietly, a sad tone to her voice, the man was certain that she had a smile to match, but what Auggie couldn't see was the hope that filled her eyes at seeing him. "Please come in." She stepped aside and held the door open wider so he could step in.

"I'm sorry to come un – announced… I honestly didn't know you were going to be here." He admitted, his voice low and gruff with emotion. He could smell bleach and expected that Danielle was trying to clean up any stains left behind by what transpired in the kitchen.

"Joan…? Called..." Auggie noted that Danielle still didn't fully know who Annie's boss really was. "-said it would be a good idea if I was here when Annie got back." She closed the door finally; Auggie stood on the left side of the counter and listened intently with both hands sitting on top of his cane, one stacked on top the other.

"How is she…?" He asked, dipping his head with the question.

Danielle sighed and moved closer to him, "She's lost a lot of weight… she's a little," she paused and it was all Auggie had in him not to urge her forward with more than a nod. Danielle put a hand on his arm gently, "She's very shy… doesn't like quick movements or anything." There was a pang in Danielle's voice that told him that she found out the hard way.

"Where is she?"

"I believe she's…"

"Danielle… I couldn't find the-" She stopped in the doorway, her arms still frozen up by her head with a towel in hand-mid towel drying her hair. "Auggie… when did you get here…?" She asked in the same tone as when she'd entered the room. She lowered her hands and held the towel awkwardly as she waited.

"Just a few minutes ago." He turned towards her voice and smiled, "Didn't feel like waiting for you to show up at work to see you." He quipped, trying to make his voice as light as possible, but even Danielle could hear the heaviness that followed every lighthearted word.

When the silence seemed to stretch longer than usual between the two of them Auggie let out a breathy laugh, "No hug?" He asked his head tilted to one side as he stretched his arms out, his left hand still gripping his cane. Relief flooded him when she stepped into his arms with little more than a seconds hesitation, she never failed to take his invites for human contact. "It's good to have you back, Walker." he whispered in her ear, breathing in the scent of her shampoo and body wash with relief.

_What happened to you, _he pinched his eyes closed, trying not to get angry at how thin she felt or how she shook in his arms.

She laughed a bit, though tears threatened to fall despite how happy she felt in that moment. "It's good to be back." She replied as she closed her eyes and brought her arms up higher on his form; one hand tangled in his hair at the nape of his neck, the other arm wrapped along his shoulders as she grabbed a fistful of his shirt in her hand.

X.x.X.x

With Danielle leaving them to their own conversations by continuing to scrub the entire kitchen as though it was contaminated with some sort of poison Auggie and Annie retired to the deck, Annie found comfort in being outdoors. After being locked in a room with no windows, let alone fresh air, they figured it would be nice to talk in the crisp autumn air. "So, Danielle is here…" Auggie pointed out with a smile.

Annie laughed and pulled her bare feet from the cold stone below them and pulled them under her. Dressed in sweatpants and a baggy sweater she was secretly glad that Auggie was blind and couldn't see her like that, with wet hair nonetheless. "Yeah, I think she may just have the entire kitchen completely torn out and replaced." She said with a smile but it fell when Auggie barely even lifted the corners of his mouth at her comment.

Auggie shifted and looked away from her for a moment. "I can't blame her…"

There was a short pause before Annie nodded, "Yeah, I guess I can't either."

Another silence stretched and neither could tell if it was awkward or comfortable so Auggie broke the silence, no matter what kind it was. "So, sorry for dropping in on your first day home…" He heard Annie shrug and when she spoke, her smile.

"I was gonna call you once my hair was dry…" She admitted with a gentle nudge to his shoulder. When he didn't reply she furrowed her brows and leaned over to put her head on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Auggie laughed bitterly, "Coming from the person who spent 2 weeks in a hole." He went cold when he heard his own words. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean it like that." Annie only nestled closer and lowered her hand from his forearm to his hand, smiling when he intertwined their fingers.

"It's okay," She assured.

Again they sat in silence for a bit, just enjoying being close to one another again, "I missed you Auggie." She started flinching slightly when her voice cracked. "I thought of you every minute I was in there…"

Auggie turned his head to look at her, his eyes filled with more emotions than she thought possible at one time but when he didn't say anything she continued.

"I…" She shrugged, her shoulder brushing against his when she did. "I dunno… I was so alone in there with nothing but a loud ringing in my ears and a rusty cot with no mattress." Auggie growled in response, furious with the conditions she had to deal with for two weeks nonetheless. To silence him she pressed her lips to his shoulder and waited until he relaxed. "So to keep myself occupied I focused on remembering people's faces… their voices… people I loved. More often than not you were the one I _always _focused on in the end. More than Danielle… more than the girls… I always, just… remembered you." Annie could see his heart pounding through his shirt and knew that this was making him feel awkward so she stopped, pulling away and putting both of her hands in her lap. "I'm sorry…" She whispered.

For a couple seconds too long he seemed to just sit there, rigid with whatever emotions going through him and Annie took that as a sign she went too far. Then she remembered that less than two months ago he had been engaged to Parker and since then she had no idea about anything that had gone on with Auggie. _Ever since Barcelona, really…_ She chewed her lip and stood. "Really, I'm sorry –"

Auggie grabbed at her, catching her arm just before it would have been out of his immediate reach. "No…" He said gruffly and Annie gasped, he looked angry. _ A lot like he did in Barcelona… this can't be good – it all goes back to Barcelona._ "You can't just say something like that and then leave."

She paused, wide eyed and surprised before laughing bitterly. "You aren't saying _anything_."

"What do you want me to say Annie?"

She pulled her arm out of his grasp and spread them out, exasperated. "_Something_!" She almost laughed but knew that if she did anything but chuckle or talk in a normal tone she would start to cry. She hadn't cried once… not once since she woke up in the hospital. She couldn't cry now. Not now. Not in front of Auggie over something _she _said.

Auggie stood abruptly and she flinched, still used to fast movements meaning pain would follow soon after. She couldn't be sure it still wasn't the case… only this time the pain wouldn't be physical. He squared off to her, his eyes sharp despite being unseeing and his jaw clenched as he looked down at her. He was pissed, Annie knew.

"You want me to say 'something' Annie?!" He said, his voice harsher than he intended but he had to answer her. She had demanded it.

Annie stood frozen in her spot unsure if she should even reply because now she wasn't so sure she wanted him to say something.

"Well here it is…" He started and she cut him off.

"No! Never mind. I shouldn't have said anything I know that you still have feelings for Parker. I never should have said anything." She paused and looked to the driveway, seeing her car but not wanting to drive him anywhere anyway she frowned and mumbled she'd get him a cab.

Auggie clenched his jaw again before grabbing her shoulders and keeping her in her spot. "No, I'm not going anywhere." Annie started to protest but Auggie would have none of it. "You want to know why I'm so…"

"Stubborn?" Annie supplied.

"No." Auggie squinted his eyes as though he was trying to resist pausing to ask if she really thought he was stubborn. "Why I didn't know what to say?"

Annie shrugged and with his hands on her shoulders it was evident to him now instead of just an assumption.

"it's because I don't understand _why _you don't listen to me!" He said, something she hadn't expected. "You drive me crazy with _your _stubborn-ness. That nearly got you killed!" He ground out, his eyes fierce and though he could not look directly in her eye she was still very intimidated. "I'm angry because it's my fault that everything that's happened in the past month has happened."

Annie scrunched up her face but before she could ask what he was talking about he continued.

"I pushed you away during Barcelona, and that is my fault." He lowered his head and dropped his hands from her shoulders to her forearms, gripping them with desperation she'd never felt before. "Then after… I just." He sighed, "I don't know Annie. Everything between us, this void, this… awkwardness is _my _fault." He seemed to shy away as though defeated by her silence, "Then with Parker… I was too caught up in my own self pity to pay attention to what was going on with you and before I knew it I was getting a call that you were shot and…"

Annie brought her hand to his face to try and put him at ease. "Auggie…"

"What I'm trying to say, Annie… I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I can't imagine what I would do without you. I need you Annie…" He shrugged and laughed awkwardly. "I don't need anyone Annie… but I need you." He whispered the last part as he cupped her hand with his own, keeping her hand flush against his face.

When she remained silent it was his turn to panic. "Please say something Annie…"

They just couldn't stay made at each other… She couldn't help but put a jab in there, "Now you know how I felt?" She twisted her lips into a smile and when he managed a short laugh she felt her heart unclench. Tilting her head to the side she brought her other hand to his face, cupping both sides. "I think maybe we should forget all about Barcelona."

"One more thing about it and then I'll forget it." He started and Annie felt her heart stop again. "Why did you come after me…?"

Instead of words which she was certain she'd just mess up anyway she smiled and stood on her toes to press her lips to his.

"I suppose that's why you got so upset when I told you about proposing to Parker." He said when they pulled apart, a sad smiled on his lips.

"Perhaps."She shrugged again.

They fell into silence again before Auggie broke it, "There, forgotten."

"What is?"

"Exactly."

Auggie let Annie's hand fall away from his face though didn't release her hand, intertwining their fingers. "So, I'm a 'very cute' Collie?" She asked, smiling.

"So I've been told…" He winked with a sly smile, "When did you see the protocol?"

"After I found out you were the person behind it." She stepped into his arms and held on tight, tears pricking her eyes. "You're always taking care of me…" She thought of all the times he'd stayed up for over 24 hours just to ensure she would get home safe, all the times he had had her back. About half a year ago Danielle had pointed out that she had noticed the change in Annie whenever she talked about or to Auggie, ever since then her heart had been attached to his, even if he hadn't known it.

She took him for granted but after this… no more. She loved him and if she did anything to jeopardize that she would never forgive herself.

He smirked and pulled her away before raising his hand to her face, using it as a guide to bring his lips to hers, answering her comment the same way she'd answered his question earlier. "So that's why, huh?" She giggled and he nodded.

"That's why." He whispered roughly.

X.x.X.x

Auggie carried Annie into her room as carefully as he could, following Danielle's step by step instruction to navigate the halls and doorways. She'd fallen asleep on the couch, curled into his side and he decided it would be best to get her into her own bed for the first time in months. Once she was tucked under the covers Danielle took her leave, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek in thanks before closing the door behind her.

"Auggie…" Annie mumbled, her eyes still heavy with sleep.

"I'm here, Annie…" He said softly, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking in her direction. "Try to get some sleep."

"I haven't heard our song yet… do you think we'll hear it soon?" She asked sleepily.

Auggie blinked a couple times, drawing his lips into a thin line. "Annie…?"

"You said we'd dance again… for real… when we the song was right." She reminded.

He tilted his head to the side. "Why don't you remind me…?"

Annie sighed before obliging his request, "When we were dancing, you said I had to go… but I wanted to stay and dance with you… at least until the end of the song that was playing." She took a deep breath before continuing, her eyes closing dreamily. "You had kissed me before telling me that we'd dance again… but only when the song was right."

Auggie smiled, knowing now that this had been a dream that she was cofusing with reality in her sleepy state. "The song will come… soon." He promised and slid his hand across the bed until he found her hand, going up her arm until he found her face, again using it as a guide to bring his lips to hers. "but for now, get your sleep." He said quietly, his voice rough with emotion. "We'll talk tomorrow."

She nodded sleepily, "Kay,"

Auggie waited until her breathing evened and she was asleep once more before he let out a long sigh. He had honestly believed he may never see her again but here he was, listening to her sleep like he had all that time ago in the hospital. It was easier this time since there was no fear that she may never wake. This time however he was more concerned about the days to come, about her weight and mental state. She wasn't going to like it but she was going to have to undergo a lot of therapy. He knew from experience that therapy did little good for people like them, but she would have to, it was required.

He eventually laid down beside her, smiling when she immediately curled into him. As he laid there, wide awake his mind running a mile a minute he thought of what Annie had said, about "their song". He started to run through all the songs he knew, wondering which one he thought could define them, he knew there had to be at _least _one.

Annie stirred beside him, moaning quietly before tightening her grip around his middle. He remained perfectly still until he was certain she wouldn't wake again before burying his face in her hair, he had been so afraid he'd never get to say those "important things" to her. He had said some of them that day, but the rest would have to wait until morning.

As for now, he was just glad to have her home again.

X.x.X.x

_Not so happy with how this turned out, I feel like it was just spit out without a good pace but I couldn't find a good way to fix that… so this is what it is. _

_Even if I don't like it I hope you do… if not, well it's still out there. I wrote it might as well post it, right?_

_*shrugs* I dunno, maybe I'm wrong._

_Anyway leave a comment with your thoughts, I'd love to hear them even if it's you just agreeing with me. (about it being laaaame)_

_Have a good week!_

_That's all, folks!_


	2. Chapter 2

_This chapter goes more with the promo for last weeks episode. I'm not going to be able to see the episode tonight so I'm trying to push it out before it airs. I DO know that the episode has to do with Eyal and not with anything concerning Lena… but still. Thought this would be interesting._

_Again, the beginning is a write out of the promo for tonight's episode._

X.x.X.x

The next day at work Auggie stood in the hallway, waiting to hear that familiar clicking of heels and the smell of Jo Malone Grapefruit when he caught a sense of both of them a smile broke across his tired features. "Annie…" He greeted softly and when the heels stopped and his name came out as a prayer on her voice he felt his heart melt.

He spread his arms out for her and melted into her embrace. "Thanks, for last night." She said, her voice muffled by his shirt. Auggie closed his eyes a thoughtful and concerned frown on his face as he buried his face in her soft hair. She still felt thin and it broke his heart to pieces, he couldn't believe that anyone could ever hurt Annie the way they did.

_I thought of you every day._ She had told him and that warmed his heart, out of all the things and strategies she could have picked to keep herself sane… and she had picked using him and her memories of him as an anchor. "Anytime, Walker… you know that." He assured and she nodded into his chest, her grip tightening on him.

"We'll talk later, right?" She asked, disappointment hinted in her voice and he wondered if it was because he was gone by morning.

"Of course…" He said softly dipping his head, a smile tugging at his lips.

X.x.X.x

"Annie, welcome back." Joan called and outside of formalities walked up and gave the younger agent a hug, Annie returning it full force.

"It's good to be back." Annie admitted and separated from her C.O. "If it's all the same to you," She looked down at the floor before looking Joan in the eye. "I'd like to stay here… I don't want to transfer."

Joan smiled and put a hand on her arm. "What transfer?"

Annie went to remind her when she noticed the playful gleam in the older woman's eye and she smiled with her own mischievous grin and shook her head with her nose slightly pointed in the air, "Never mind."

X.x.X.x

Throughout the rest of the day she'd gotten several cards, handshakes, hugs, and 'welcome backs' until her ceremony… then they were tenfold. By the end of the night she was all but exhausted the next day she went to work, everything was back to business, granted a couple of smiles and nods her direction. She stepped into Auggie's workspace doorway and smiled, two cups of coffee in her hand. "Please tell me one of those is for me?" Auggie asked, his voice carrying his usual tone again which made her feel even better.

"Of course…" She beamed and placed the cup in his hand, Auggie had to push aside the fact that the way she did it was a lot like Lena had done the day she had killed Annie in the hospital.

"Thanks," He muttered, trying to keep his flippant tone up but knew he failed when Annie shifted uncomfortably.

"Are you alright?" She asked, her hand on his shoulder.

"Really, Annie, I'm fine…" He assured and covered her hand with his. "It's nothing to do with you, just…" he pulled his lower lip under his top lip and chewed it a bit. "It's nothing..." He lolled his head to the side and pulled her hand up from his shoulder and kissed her palm. "Don't worry about it." He mumbled into her hand before pulling away and offering a smile. "Joan needs to talk to you about your first mission back." He said in an official tone, telling Annie that it was time to work now.

"Something good?" She asked and started for the door, her heels clicking against the tile.

He smiled brightly and let his head fall back over the backrest of the chair. "You're gonna love it."

X.x.X.x

"A drop, Auggie…" She whispered harshly into her Bluetooth. "A fricken' drop?" She weighed the case in her hand and felt the urge to just put it by her feet, it was so heavy, but knew she couldn't so she switched hands instead.

Auggie laughed a bit from the other side of the call, "It's your first day back-"

"_Second_ day." She corrected bitterly and Auggie had to smother another laugh with a cough.

"It's your _second_ day back… you gotta take these things slow."

Annie looked over her shoulder, feeling a chill run down her spine. She shook it off as 'first day back' jitters and sighed, "but a drop Auggie… c'mon."

"Welcome back, Walker." He said with an amused tone.

"Shyeah," she scoffed and looked around casually, hoping it didn't look too nervous. Something felt wrong in her gut and she had half a mind to tell Auggie about it, but he worried about her enough she wasn't about to make him have a panic attack.

"Has he not shown up yet?" Auggie's voice cut through her paranoid thoughts and made her jump.

She covered her surprised look with a fake sneeze, smiling when Auggie actually said, 'God bless you'. "No, he's not here… are you sure I'm in the right place?"

"I'm sure, Annie." He said as though hurt by her mistrust in his judgement.

"I'm not saying I don't trust you but- there he is." She said, "I see him." She began to walk towards the drop point, avoiding eye contact completely. A typical drop…

Success.

"We're good." She smiled, relieved that it went so well. It helped that she didn't have that blasted heavy case to weigh her down anymore either.

"Good job, Annie. Way to blow your first op out of the water." Auggie praised and Annie felt like a probie all over again.

"Yeah well, I expect a medal of honor when I get back."

"How about a beer and some dinner at my place…?" He negotiated and she smiled, heading for the door.

"Even better…" She admitted, feeling lighthearted and animated. "I'm kinda in the mood for spe- ow"

"Annie?" Auggie's voice immediately jumped to panic and fear. "Annie…?!"

Annie felt her hand up her neck until she found the source of her discomfort and pulled it out, instinctively flinching but noticed there was no pain… or feeling at all in her neck. She held the object in her line of view and blanched, "Auggie…"

"Annie, what's happening? What's wrong?!" He was already pulling up an order to send a unit to her position, "Annie… Walker! Talk to me!"

"Auggie… dere'sadartinmahneck"

There was a pause on the other side, "What?"

Her whole face felt numb, her tongue heavy in her mouth, and her voice stuck in her throat. She saw a familiar face in the crowd… a face that didn't belong in a Washington train station of all places. She tried to spill out to Auggie who she saw, what was happening… anything to give him a clue but all that came out were incoherent mumbles. "Annie!" Auggie's voice rang in her ear and she felt her heart shatter at the desperation in his voice, they just couldn't catch a break could they? For once, just once, she wanted an op to go right… just once. "A unit's already on their way!"

The face grew closer and closer, moving through the crowds of people and as her legs buckled underneath her he caught her in time. "Whoa there Annie, looks like you're a little exhausted. I told you, you needed to take it easy once you got home." His voice over her ear piece had silenced Auggie on the other side. The man scooped her up in his arms bridal style, her body to numb to even move anything but her head from resting on his shoulder intimately to hanging loosely in the air. "I told you a lot of things, Agent Walker…" he continued. "you just don't listen."

Annie could feel her earpiece falling out of her ear with each bounce of the man's steps and knew it was now or never. _Just a name, Walker, just give Auggie his name. _She pinched eyes closed and focused her foggy mind. She could barely feel anything anymore, her vision a strange mix of the colors of the station, like the kaleidoscope her father had given her a couple weeks before he left… the sounds of the station echoed in her ears as though they were all in a long tunnel. She couldn't fight back and even if she could she just couldn't focus, the piece was almost out of her ear… _FOCUS WALKER!_ She shouted at herself and she let out a couple of moans, trying out her own voice and then all in one last ditch effort to save herself so managed his name…

"Dmitri…" She grumbled before the earpiece fell from the inside of her ear and her world spun out of control until it all faded to black.

X.x.X.x

_For those of you who don't remember… Dmitri was Lena's agent boyfriend…_

_Uh oh… fluff to danger…. Will Annie EVER get a break?_


	3. Chapter 3

_I've been blocked for over a week now… I've been able to push out chapters for my other story, "Charlie's Turn" (for Revolution) which I'm sure all of my Author Followers' are aware of, mostly because I have a LOT more people following that and I feel more pressure… not that I don't love you guys._

_However there has been some other things stopping me… like my COMPLETE annoyance with the show right now? Am I the only one who just wants to punch Annie in the face right now? I swear to GOD if she fingers that goddamn necklace ONE more time I'm going to jump through the tv rip it off her neck, throw it in a furnace, drive her to Alan's and force to talk to Auggie for god's sake!_

_Driving me crazy, Walker… driving me crazy._

_One more thing, the girl who played parker this last episode… was that the same girl as the other episodes or different? Because I was pretty sure she was different, I'm just too lazy to actually look it up. _

_Uuuhm, I think that's it for show talk… I suppose I can let you read the new chapter now. _

_Oh, wait… I wasn't done talking about my block…. . _

_Anyway, I'm so sorry for taking so long… I'm sort of forcing this out right now and I hope it doesn't come across that way too much. _

_Here goes nothin'…._

_Enjoy!_

X.x.X.x

"_Walker…" Auggie greeted, looking her right in the eye._

"_Auggie…" She breathed and stepped into his outstretched arms._

_He pulled out a chair for her and sat down before ordering their usual pitcher of beer and fries. "It's been awhile since you've been in here, huh?"_

_Annie smiled and nodded, "Months, I think." She watched him while longer as they sat in silence for a bit, while waiting for their beer to come. It had been so long since she'd just sat with him, let alone talked. It was nice to have him so close again… to see him smile… to hear his voice. Danielle had said that her voice changed whenever she talk to or about him… she was beginning to realize exactly what she meant by that._

_The food finally came and she dug into the fries and took a long gulp of beer, "I haven't had either of these in ages… I've DREAMED of these fries and a cold beer…"_

_Auggie smirked and joined her in demolishing their orders in a matter of minutes. "Annie…" he started and she stopped everything to listen to what he had to say._

"_We never did finish our conversation…" _

"_Auggie…" She started and took his hand in hers carefully._

"_No, Walker… let me say this…" She nodded and waited patiently for him to begin. _

_There was a loud bang from somewhere in the kitchen and she looked away for a moment before looking back at him but he was gone. "Auggie?" She called and looked around but everyone was gone, all the patrons and waitress'… everyone. "Auggie?!" She screamed and stood, running out of Alan's and into a deserted street. "Auggie?! Don't leave me alone!" She cried and began to run through the streets._

_She stopped in the middle of the empty street and let out a strangled cry, "Auggie!" _

X.x

Her head snapped up from her chin touching her chest to looking around the dark, damp room. "Where am I?" She asked aloud, figuring if someone was in there with her it was as good as saying, 'hello?'.

A figure emerged from the shadows of the corners of the room and spoke, "Somewhere… safe." He started and Annie was reminded who it was that had brought her here.

"Dmitri…"

"Hello, Annie…" He said softly and stood directly in front of her. "We need to talk."

X.x.X.x

"Joan," Auggie greeted, opening her door without a knock or other sort of warning, bringing Joan to her feet in surprise.

"Auggie… wha-" He stepped up to her desk in three long, hurried strides and tossed a file on her desk. "What is this?" She asked and opened the file and scanned over the images and brief descriptions and summaries, blanching when it mentioned Lena. "Where's Annie…?" She asked, realization dawning on her.

"He has her." Auggie said bitterly.

"What else do you know?" She asked and sat down.

Auggie dipped his head and let out a long breath before beginning.

X.x.X.x

"So this is talking from where you come from?" Annie quipped her head rolling back over the backrest of the metal chair she was bound to.

"You killed her, in cold blood… in her own safe house." He said angrily and flexed his hand.

Annie's head snapped back up to look at him, "She tried to have me killed… four times!" She shouted back but was cut short when his fist connected with her jaw. She rolled her neck a bit before spitting a wad of blood and a tooth at Dmitri's feet. "She had it coming, and if you weren't so emotionally attached… you'd know it too." Another punch.

"You're not in a position to be talking about Lena like that…" he said, his voice heavy with emotion.

Annie ran her lip across her bottom lip. "You know, if this is how we're going to 'talk'..." She spat out some more blood and cracked her neck. "I think you should cut me loose… so it can be more of a 'discussion'."

Dmitri threw his head back and laughed. "This is one argument you are not going to win…" He said and she heard the sound of metal sliding across stone and blanched.

"Dmitri… listen. I know what it's like to lose someone you love."

"Simon-"

"Not Simon… Simon was different… I'm talking about love… true love." She rushed, her heart pounding in her ears.

"What do you know of true love?" He laughed darkly and she was forced to think about that. With everything she'd been through with Ben… Jai… Simon… even Eyal whenever anyone asked if she was ever in love… the first person she thought of was the young man who had "accidently" walked into the girls room instead of the boys.

"I'll be honest, I've had my share of men… good and bad." She admitted and he scoffed, "but I recently watched the man I truly love… more than anything… run off with another woman." She bit on the corner of her lip and made eye contact with him, her eyes pleading with him. "He's back now… and before I came here he admitted he loved me… came to my house and outright said it." She took a deep breath, hoping her confession was speaking to him in some way or another, "I need to get back to him… I finally have him…" She laughed a bit, "for _myself._ I finally have a chance to be with the only man I've really ever _truly _loved…"

Dmitri turned away from her and planted his hands onto the table top with his 'tools' on it.

"Are you going to deny me that?"

Wrong thing to finish with.

He spun around, knife in hand, and eyes wild with fury. "What about Lena, huh? You denied me her!"

"She was a monster!" She countered, "She killed a man in cold blood, and tried the same with me… four times! You think she deserved to live after that?"

He back handed her across the face, "How _dare _you talk about her like that."

Annie glared at him but didn't speak, unsure of what she could say now… after she'd stuck he foot in her mouth, so deep she was nearly choking on it.

X.x.X.x

Two days.

Two goddamn days.

Auggie paced the length of his kitchen and shook his head again, they had found nothing. Not a trace of either Annie or Dmitri. There was no record of him ever even leaving his country.

He stopped and closed his eyes and tried to think, of _anything_ that might lead them to Annie. There was a knock at the door and he had to resist throwing something at it to scare the person away, "Whoever it is… they'd better have a lead."

"Auggie… it's me…" Auggie froze, _seriously?_

He slid the door open but didn't step out of the way, "Parker…" he greeted and he heard her shift awkwardly.

"Hi, Auggie… can I come in."

"Now's a really bad time, Parker…" She muttered an 'Oh' and he sighed and lolled his head back and forth before continuing, "What are you doing here?"

"I'd really rather talk about that over a drink…" Auggie closed his eyes to try and shake the dizziness that washed over him in that moment. Who did she think she was, to come in and out of his life like she owned him.

"Parker…"

"Please, Auggie? Just ten minutes?" She asked and put a hand on top of his.

Auggie let out a long, slow sigh. He wasn't _really _able to do anything from home anyway, other than throw a fit or try to think of plans that had no basis. He silently cursed Joan for making him go home, he'd spent more than 72 hours in the office at a time before… and she chose a time like this to force him to go back home?

He stepped out of the way and Parker slipped in with a mumbled thank you. As he closed the door he rolled his eyes and let out a quiet huff, he couldn't believe the timing people seemed to have lately.

They tried formalities but it just increased the awkwardness so he forced her to get to the reason for her drop in visit. As she spilled the story Auggie felt the need to find her and grab her then shake her until her teeth rattled. After all this time… after what she did to him… she came back for _money_?! Nothing said other than, _'I need money'_?!

By the time that they had finished going back in forth Auggie gave in, "Yeah, okay… just. I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you…" She breathed, everything else she said fell on deaf ears. He ushered her out the door and closed it with not so silent relief. He went to his couch and fell into it, incredulous at what had just transpired in the last 15 minutes.

His phone went off in his pocket, "Joan, calling. Joan, calling." It alerted him and he opened it quickly, "Joan," He greeted, his tone desperate for good news.

"We got something…" She said simply, and that was all he needed. He jumped off his couch and searched for his shoes and jacket, being in a hurry always seemed to jumble his brain into forgetting where everything was, it wasn't the first time and when it came to Annie… it wouldn't be the last.

"Be there in 20." He said and snapped his phone shut and running out the door.

X.x.X.x

"_Annie…" Auggie called and she turned away from the crystal blue waters before her to look at him. "What are you doin'?" He said a hint of amusement in his voice._

_She shrugged and turned her back to him again and looked down at her bare feet as the waves crashed over them, bringing and then taking sand with it. The sun was setting and cast everything, the water, the sand, the trees, in orange. It was beautiful. _

_The ocean breeze whipped her hair and scarf around her, eventually unwrapping her scarf from around her neck and took it away but a hand reached out and snatched it before it got away and she followed the hand, down the arm and to the face. "Thanks…" She whispered huskily and waited for him to hand it back to her. _

"_You have to hold onto these things better… if you aren't careful… you can lose them more easily than you think." He said and wrapped it around her bare shoulders gingerly, his eyes were fierce and passionate as they looked into hers. She was wearing a strapless, white sundress, the scarf was a green blue color to offset her hazel eyes. _

_Auggie pushed her blond hair behind her ear, his touch lingering on her skin and lighting her senses on fire as she leaned into his touch. "Auggie…" she breathed and clenched his white, flannel shirt in her fists as she pulled him closer. "Don't leave me… I can't stand the thought of losing you. I'm so alone… don't leave me…" She begged and he pulled her into him and held her close, his lips brushing her ear as he spoke._

"_I will never leave you… never. No matter where we are or what happens… I will always find you… and I will always be with you." He said softly, his breath tickling her ear and sending shivers down her spine, making her knees go week and her toes curl. _

"_Tell me you love me…" She pleaded, knowing it to be true but aching to hear it said._

"_I love you…" He complied and pulled away so he could press his lips to hers gingerly but it didn't take long for the kiss to deepen. Annie stood on her toes, craning her neck even as she pressed her body to be flush with his. The sounds of the waves got louder until it was deafening. She pulled away and looked at the ocean behind her, just as the waves splashed up and overwhelmed both of them in salt water. She held onto his hands as long as she could but as the water pulled at them in the currents she was forced away from him and soon he was lost to her. She tried to call from him but being under water it only sucked what life she had held within her. She gasped and swallowed the water, the salt burning down her throat and her lungs. _

_Frantic she tried to move for the surface but the water seemed endless and she couldn't break the surface. She let out a scream as more water was forced into her lungs. Her eyes were set on the surface of the water even as he body began to convulse from lack of oxygen. Her vision began to fade to black but the last thing she saw was Auggie swimming towards her, his hand reaching out and his face panicked… he always came for her…._

X.x.X.x

Annie shook her head, dazed, as water dripped down her nose and streamed down her bloodied face like tears. "Rise and shine, Annie…" Dmitri greeted and Annie held back a whimper at his voice, it alone was enough to make her shudder now. "Sleep well?" He taunted and she shook her head to try and shake the tickling drops of water off her skin.

"Go to hell," she spat and his face went from mock animation to fury and her head snapped with his right hook.

"I'm getting tired of your insolence." He said impatiently and threw the empty bucket onto the cement floor with a clatter. "Oh, and I noticed that your binds were almost loose…" He mentioned and Annie's eyes went wide, "I tightened them back up for you." She groaned, all of her hard work to get free, all the blood and burning in her hands were all for a lost cause and it made her stomach twist into knots.

She was never getting out.

Dmitri looked at her, amused with all her failed attempts to free herself and he smiled. "So, what do you want to talk about today?" He asked and Annie snapped her head to the right to glower at him as he laughed feverishly.

X.x.X.x

_I could not BELIEVE Parker did that… made me want to punch AUGGIE in the face for helping her the way he did. Annie and Auggie man… they're BOTH driving me nuts._

_Joan and Annie are making me cry too… makes me sad to see them fighting. _

_Anyway… I honestly feel like there was something else I wanted to mention before I posted this…_

_Aw well._

_Thanks for reading… hope you enjoyed. (kinda?)_

_Thanks for listening to my Covert Affairs rambling's… again I don't have anyone to talk to about these things… so you're my only connection to this world… therefore: you get my ramblings! HA!_


	4. Chapter 4

_I suppose I felt inspired tonight, lucky for you guys._

_Warning: serious violence goin' on in the chapter._

_Enjoy!_

X.x.X.x

Annie watched him as he wiped everything down with alcohol, "What are you doing…?" She rasped, her entire body hurt from all the different, 'talks' they had. Her face was unrecognizable; one eye completely swollen shut, the other barely capable of staying open, her entire face was colored in blue, purple, and yellow/green, and her lips were so cracked and split that she was barely able to talk without causing pain. That was just her face, the injuries that were below the surface of her body were much worse, all hidden by her clothes. He had cut her skin on more than one occasion, only to stitch it closed, if only to keep her alive longer. On both hands her pointer and thumbs were broken and on her left hand her ring finger.

He turned, still wiping down the handles of his pliers, the ones he had used to help him snap her fingers. "We're just going on a bit of a road trip." He said as though talking to a child about going on vacation. "Everything will be alright." He assured and she groaned and let her head fall to the side, barely finding comfort in leaning her head on her own shoulder.

"How long have I been here…" She whispered and he paused in his movements before finally placing the pliers back down on his workbench and walking over to her.

"I think about 4 days…" He said honestly before reaching up and pushing her damp, wiry hair out of her face. She whimpered a bit and tried to avoid his touch. His entire essence made her squirm and she hated being this weak, but after being shot, framed for treason, smothered, taken to a Russian Prison, and then this not even a week after coming home… it was almost inevitable.

Dmitri sighed, "You take advantage of my hospitality…" He said softly and stood back up and went to his work bench as she cringed in anticipation of what he could be preparing to do.

She watched as he brought over a needle and it made fresh tears spring to her eyes. "Wh-what is that?!" She cried hoarsely, ignoring the pain it caused in her lungs and the blood that seeped between her lips from breaking the scabs.

"Well I can't very well have you conscious when we switch can I?" he said matter of factly.

"Dmitri please…" She begged.

Dmitri paused and looked forlorn as he spoke, "Oh… don't act like I'm so evil!" His face changed back to being stone cold and pulled the cap off the 20 gauge needle. He walked up to her and grabbed her hair and yanked her head back, she screamed as the needle was plunged into her neck but quickly felt relief. The pain in her body subsided and she almost felt grateful but soon she realized why, exactly, she felt so good. Her entire body was numb and limp, playdough in his hands.

He untied her hands and put them in her lap for her, then cut the ties around her ankles that were bound to the nailed down, metal chair she sat in. "Do you feel alright, dear?" He asked and held her head in his hands. She groaned in response and rolled her eyes to the right to try to avoid looking at him. "I'll take that as a yes." He grumbled and lifted her out of the chair with ease, her head falling back limply as he carried her to his cot that was to the far left of the storage container. He threw onto the cot with little regard for her comfort and began to take her clothes off.

Horrified but what was happening she tried to move barely even able to lift a finger she was forced to simply close her eyes instead but by the time she felt herself being lifted again, nothing had happened. She was in different clothes, now, instead of her suit pants and satin tank top she wore jeans, tennis shoes, and a black t-shirt. He carried her out of the storage container and moved between the maze of hundreds of others until he reached the door to the main warehouse and pushed the door open with ease.

Annie flinched at the bright light of the midday sun and closed her eyes with a soft groan. "It's been awhile since you saw the sun, hm?" he said quietly before moving around his truck and placing her in the passenger seat, buckling her in and placing sunglasses on her nose. She listened to the sound of the seagulls and the waves of the harbor, all sounds she thought she may never hear again. She imagined being in the cool water, letting it sooth her hot skin… she fantasized about being free.

Dmitri moved around to the drivers side and got in, started the car and drove out of the ship yard. Where she was going she had no idea, not that she could do anything about it anyway.

She wondered where Auggie was… if he was close to finding her. Not that it mattered anymore, even if they found the storage container out of all the ones in the warehouse… it was too late. She was never going back there… she was never going to be found.

X.x.X.x

"_Auggie…" a familiar voice greeted him and Auggie's head snapped up from his desk, having fallen asleep in his office the night before. "Auggie…" The voice called again and he looked in that direction, surprised when he could actually see a figure standing there looking rather beautiful._

"_Annie…?" He tried, his voice raspy._

"_Auggie…" She smiled brightly and he felt his heart melt, his brain reeling. "You look so tired…" She said sympathetically. _

_Auggie stood and went to her, taking her shoulders in his hands and holding her at arms length. "You're beautiful… even more than I ever could have been told or imagined." _

_Annie smiled and chewed her lip before stepping into him and wrapping her arms around his middle, "I've missed this…" She whispered, "I miss you…" She tightened her grip around him before pulling back and placing her hand on the side of his face, fingering the day's shadow on his face gently._

"_Annie…" He breathed her name and leaned into his touch, aching to be near her. He pulled her in and held her close, one arm around her waist while the other held her head to his chest, his hand fisted in her blond hair. _

"_I'm waiting Auggie…" She said quietly, her voice less flippant than before._

"_Waiting…?" he asked and dipped his head lower so he could bury his face in her hair, taking in her familiar scent ._

"_It's been 6 days…" She whispered and pulled away from him and he gasped, falling away from her. She was unrecognizable, her face swollen and discolored in blurs of blue, purple, and yellow. "Where are you… I'm waiting."_

_Auggie felt sick, "Annie… we were so close… I'm trying!" _

_Annie scowled, her face went from loving to understanding and now it was angry and bitter. "You're not trying hard enough! You are going to let me die… it's your fault!" She stalked up to him and he couldn't help but try to get away from her, though he found himself cornered behind his desk. "You've left me to DIE!" she shouted and lunged for him._

Auggie sat up and gasped for air, her hands around his throat. When the world was still dark but the smells and sounds told him he was still in his office. He pulled at the tie around his neck and let it hang loose. Pressing the button on his watch to check the time, "four thirty seven" it informed.

He let out a heavy breath as knots formed in his stomach, making him feel sick. He stood and grabbed his laser, heading for the men's room.

Two days ago their lead finally brought them to a Washington Navy Ship Yard, they found the specific container that Dmitri had been holding only hours after them... the blood on the floor was still wet and her discarded clothes were still warm. They followed a lead on a truck that had been seen leaving the yard around 2 o' clock… finding it abandoned at a car rental place after the company reported a stolen vehicle around 5 o' clock. They traced that car to a parking garage… again abandoned. No other car reported stolen.

Auggie sighed, this was taking too long. They were the frakin' CIA for gods sake… they couldn't find _one _man?! The only good thing that these leads have brought them was the assurance that Annie was alive… and that was only because they found her blood in every car they found. _Because, THAT'S reassuring._ He thought bitterly and placed his hand on the door to the bathroom when a Joan called him from her office.

He let out a long sigh before nodding at her and making his way over to her office. "Joan…" He greeted as he closed the door behind him, she was already sitting at her desk.

"Auggie, have a seat."

"I'd rather stand…" He countered politely and Joan frowned.

"No, I really think you should sit." She insisted, that alone was enough to put Auggie's ass in a chair.

"Joan…" he said uneasily, his heart rate already through the roof at the tone of voice she had used to get him to sit down. "Please tell me we didn't find her…" He'd rather have her missing still and have that be the reason for her glum tone than what he assumed was the real reason.

"Auggie… we found her." She said slowly and again her tone of voice left Auggie feeling like he was about to throw up.

The man leaned forward in his chair, using his cane as a means to hold onto something, it was still opened and planted into her carpeted floor. "And… she's alive, right?" He asked, not caring that his voice was hardly above a whisper at this point.

Joan sighed and Auggie lolled his head side to side in impatience. "Joan, where's Annie…"

"She's on her way to the hospital… she's alive. I already have a driver waiting for you outside." She said and he heard her stand up slowly, "I'll follow after you when I get things here straightened out." Auggie stood, looking unsure of what was really happening. Joan wasn't being straight with him and he knew that meant something was definitely wrong.

As he got into the car he felt sick with anticipation, his phone rang and made him jump a bit. He flipped it open without even waiting for his phone to tell him who was calling. "hello?"

"Auggie, it's Parker." Auggie groaned before telling the driver where he needed to go.

"Listen Parker, I already did what I could to help-"

Parker huffed, "No, I know!" She interrupted, "I'm calling to thank you… I stopped by but you weren't home." Auggie went to reply but she kept going, "My parents got the check. You saved them, thank you. I don't know how I can ever thank you enough."

"I didn't do it for you… I did it for Billy." He said in the calmest voice he could, he was _not_ in the mood for this right now.

"I know…" She admitted softly.

"I think it's best if we don't talk anymore." He said, trying to end the conversation as soon as possible. He didn't need to hear, nor did he care, about how she loved him and how she wished things could have work. Especially since she didn't even give it a week after they got back into the States.

"Auggie…" She started, her voice heavy with hurt.

"Goodbye, Parker." He said in a low voice and snapped his phone shut. That was the last time he opened his phone without waiting for caller I.D.

X.x.X.x

Auggie sat in the uncomfortable hospital chairs for the fifth time since ever meeting Annie Walker. It seemed like he was here way too often to be normal, the fact that most of the nurses knew him by first name was enough proof but the fact they knew how he liked his coffee made it even worse.

He didn't think he could handle being in the hospital again, not when it involved Annie's life or death. He needed Annie, he'd told her that much but what he didn't tell her was just how much he needed her. He felt like he was going to die of a panic attack whenever she went off grid or got hurt. His mind thought of the possibility of having to leave the hospital without knowing she'd come back home and he hated himself for it.

Unable to stay comfortable Auggie shifted in the seat again and after a good minute of shifting and switching positions he huffed and moved to the next chair after making sure nobody was in it, growling when it was just as bad.

He wondered if he could survive almost losing her again. Perhaps that's how Parker had felt… the fear of losing him the way she'd lost her brother was too much, it hadn't helped that he was in the CIA of all places. Realization clicked with him and he sighed and put his head in his hands, he knew he'd be destroyed if Annie left him… for any reason, let alone death.

Part of him thought that maybe he should just put his feelings for her behind him, keep it friendly without getting so attached… again… isn't that what Parker did?

No, he would be better than Parker. He would stay with Annie until she told him otherwise, even then he would stay with her as long as he possibly could. Besides, it was too late to 'not be attached'. He'd been attached to her the moment she took his arm.

Annie Walker was the only person that truly trusted him with everything he did, getting her out of something, helping her, being there… pinning a sharp brooch to her shirt without even flinching. He trusted her to do the same… on all counts... even the brooch.

He slumped in the chair so his head could rest somewhat comfortably on the backrest of the chair, he had no idea what Annie had been through… but if his dream had said anything about it… "Auggie Anderson…" a familiar voice greeted and he mustered a smiled.

"Mary…" he greeted and sat up in his chair.

"Sorry about the chairs… maybe I'll just get you a cot for-"

"There won't be a next time, Mary…" He warned, though not angrily, out of hope.

Mary nodded and took his hand and pressed a warm cup of coffee into his hands, "I know, I'm sorry. Annie is the toughest girl I know… to go through all the things she's gone through." She smiled a bit and nudged Auggie's shoulder, "I think she could even survive a nuclear explosion."

Auggie chuckled, "I think she's already done that." He joked and she laughed with him. They fell into silence and Auggie dipped his head and called her name to make sure she was still there, she took his hand so he spoke. "How does she look…?" He asked softly.

She hesitated so he squeezed her hand. "She doesn't look good, Auggie…"

"How bad?"

"Bad…"Auggie felt his heart shatter and bowed his head. Mary put her hand on his back and rubbed circles between his shoulder blades. "She'll be okay, Auggie." She assured but when he said nothing she bit her lip, feeling tears when she felt him begin to shake a bit. "I'll let you know when she's out of surgery… I'll take you to her then."

He took in a long breath and sat up, "Thanks, Mary. You've been great."

Mary laughed and put her head on his shoulder, "I'm sure you'll make it up to me one day." She winked despite his lack of ability to see it but he laughed with her anyway, however pathetic it sounded. A few minutes later Mary had to get back to work but not before giving Auggie one last reassuring pat on the arm.

As Mary went back to the desk, Joan came in and saw her, running to her quickly to stop her. "Do you know about Annie-?"

"Walker? She's in surgery right now… I'll get you and Auggie when she gets out."

"How is he?" She asked and looked over to his hunched over figure in the middle of the waiting room, back to her.

"Tired… worried… we all are."

"We?" Joan asked and looked back at the young red headed nurse. She was small only about 5' 1", slender shoulders and even smaller waist. She had bright green eyes and freckled, pale skin. She was adorable and looked as innocent as Joan was certain she was.

"Annie is…" She winced a bit at her next choice of words, "A regular here… if you will."

Joan couldn't help a small smile, "I understand what you mean…" She said and nodded. "Thank you…" She said and finally released the girl's elbow, apologizing when she realized she'd never let go.

"Not a problem, ma'am… can I get you some coffee?" She offered a small smile on her lips as she asked.

"No… thank you though." Joan returned the smile and nodded before moving towards Auggie.

Auggie raised his head when she got near. "Haven't we been here before…?" He asked with his usual dry tone.

"Not too long ago…" Joan frowned and placed a hand on Auggie's forearm. "How you holding up…?"

Auggie looked in her direction with a worried brow and empty eyes, "I can't lose her, Joan… I just can't."

"She'll make it through…" Joan assured and squeezed his arm a bit. "She always does."

"How many lives does someone get before they run out of luck…? Auggie pointed out with dread. Joan fell silent and looked away, finding a spot on the wall to stare at as she thought about the idea of losing Annie. She was just as distraught over the idea as Auggie was, Annie was like her younger sister she never had… she would be losing family… the whole agency would. Joan hated the idea of having to add Annie's name on the wall next to Jai's.

"She'll be okay…" She repeated, an assurance for herself.

X.x.X.x

Annie still felt groggy but when familiar voices reached her ears she mustered what strength she had in her and looked around with her one good eye. She knew Auggie was in the room and that's all she needed, but she couldn't find him in the blur of figures. "Auggie…" She rasped and she heard Joan gasp and called her name, going around the side of the bed that her good eye was on so she could see her.

"Can you hear me?" She asked, her worried face making Annie feel guilty for some reason.

Unable to muster up any more coherent words she nodded in response but her eye kept wandering around the room in search of Auggie. She didn't want to make Joan seem unimportant to her… but she really needed to see Auggie. "Auggie just went to the bathroom…" Joan said softly before squeezing Annie's shoulder carefully, "I'll go get him for you, alright?"

_Hurry…_ Annie pleaded silently, she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold onto consciousness. The darkness was already clouding her mind.

It seemed like an eternity before Joan finally came back with a frantic looking Auggie, "Annie…" He called and reached his hand out for her, Joan helping by guiding his hand to her arm while quietly warning him about her broken fingers.

"Auggie…" She breathed, trying to push the darkness away the best as she could.

"Annie…" He breathed and sat down in the chair by the bed, scooting up as close as he could. His grip on her arm was as though if he let go he would fall into oblivion. "If you keep doing this to me… you're gonna need to buy me better seats to wait in…" He tried to joke but his pain voice made it sound pathetic as she felt.

"I'll get on that…" She rasped, nodding a bit. She could see the tears in his eyes and how much he was shaking and it made her heart shatter to know she was the cause of his pain. "It's going to be alright…"

Auggie let out a choked laugh as he leaned down closer to her, "I don't understand how you do it, Walker…" He whispered but when he got no reply whether in retort or genuine response he blanched, "Annie…?"

"She's okay…" Joan whispered and put a hand on his shoulder, "Just tired…" Auggie nodded and kept massaging her forearm with his fingers.

"I'll put you on sick leave…" She said and squeezed his shoulder.

"Thanks, Joan." He mumbled, his body rigid.

"Just… try to get some sleep." She whispered before leaving.

Auggie waited for a few more minutes, making sure nobody else came into the room before he spoke, "Walker… you're really starting to drive me crazy with all this…" He let out an exasperated breath. "Just get better, Annie… I need you to be okay…" He furrowed his brows and dipped his head, "We still need to talk." Auggie lowered his head onto the bed, beside her arm and tried to collect himself and find sleep… for both their sakes.

X.x.X.x

_I had so much more I wanted to put in this chapter… but I think it's long enough. So… I suppose we'll have to deal with it together._


	5. Chapter 5

_sr10: I meant to put this in chapter 4 but I forgot. In response to your comment about Joan and Arthur I agree completely, I'm so happy for them. and thank you for your reviews, they really make my day!  
_

_To everyone; Thank you so much for your regular and kind reviews... they are all so inspiring to me. Thank you.  
_

_Enjoy!_

X.x.X.x

_Annie twisted her hands together, feeling her own warm blood dripping down her useless index fingers as she did, her eyes never leaving Dmitri's sleeping form. There was barely any light coming through the apartment windows, Dmitri had pasted up newspapers to keep any chance of nosy neighbors out of the picture, which made it more difficult to see her surroundings. Despite the burning pain of the ropes tearing into her flesh, the blood helped her capability to slip her hands out of the binds. She let out a quiet sob of morbid relief as she brought her mangled hands into view, staring at them in pitiful horror. _

_Dmitri turned in his sleep and Annie quickly put her hands behind her back again to make the appearance that she was still bound, but when he didn't wake she got to work on her tied ankles. Once she was freed she carefully made her way to the dining room table, where he kept his tools… including his syringes and sedatives. _

_With only five working fingers, three on her right hand and two on her left, it was a relief to find that he had already drawn up a full needle of the sedative. Annie pulled the cap off and secured the syringe between her three working fingers on her right hand and limped up to Dmitri's bed, careful not to tear his stitches on her oozing cuts. Once over she felt a rush of adrenaline and felt stronger and more like herself. She raised the needle to his neck, holding her breath, then plunged it into his skin. He gasped but just as quickly as it had put her under, it put him under. _

_Knowing that even if she tried to leave him there while she went to get help or a phone he would likely get away, she did what she thought was the only way to get justice. She grabbed the pillow from under his head and placed it over his face then pressed down as hard as she could. Annie waited, her mind frantic, until after his body stopped convulsing from lack of oxygen to his lungs to pull the pillow away. She heard a sob and jumped and turned around but as he body shook with more she realized she was the only one left in the room. She stared at the man's body, his eyes frozen in panic, and felt her stomach churn. Even with as much hatred towards him… she had just killed a man… with a pillow. The only times she killed was with a gun… or kicking them off a building…. This was just so… personal, it made her feel like a monster._

_Her knees buckled under her; whether it was from her devastation or her body's weakness, she didn't know. She let herself fall to the cement floor of the flat, crawling on her hands and knees to the sliding door that led to the hallway outside. Once she got to the door she pulled herself up to her feet so she could unlock it, pushing the metal with all of her weight by leaning on the edge of it. Annie still felt as weak as before and had to force her body into the hall way, stumbling towards the elevator. It was then that she realized that she was still alone, the entire lobby was empty, covered in a thick layer of dust and mice ran under her feet. _

_Feeling a sense of hopelessness she kept moving through the layers of dust and mice beddings, her sights on the door. As she stepped out into the blinding sun she felt her headache turn to a migraine. Shielding her eyes from the glare of the sun with her hand she looked around, she was on the bad side of town; broken down cars with graffiti and broken windows, dozens of other shut down buildings and even those that were still in business had wood boards in place of windows. _

"_Damn, girl… what are you doin' out in the streets?" A man called from her left. She jumped and took a few side steps as she faced him and he froze. "What da hell happened to you?"_

_Annie frowned deeply as she thought of what the answer would be, "Do you know where I can get a cab…?" She asked instead and he nodded numbly, clearly indecisive about whether or not to help or to just run while he could. _

"_Yeah, you just gotta… uhm-"_

"_Hey, man! We gotta go… Aiden and his boys are comin'…" Another man ran up and grabbed the first man's arm and started to drag him away. "You can get some-" A car alarm went off and drown out the rest of the second guy's voice. However the first guy didn't argue but he did point behind her._

"_That way for about three blocks then turn left…. Keep going that way and you should hit the bus station." He shouted over the car alarm, Annie looked over her shoulder and turned back to say 'thank you' but he and his buddy were gone._

_By the time she reached the bus station she could hardly feel her legs, she collapsed onto the bench. Lucky for her, by the time she passed out the bus came and called for an ambulance. When they saw she had no I.D. they filed a Jane Doe case to the police, which alerted the F.B.I which in turn was read in by the C.I.A. who then identified her as Annie… which led to…_

"Annie, you up?" Auggie whispered, standing in the doorway to the room.

Annie, who was sitting up against her pillows smiled, "Yeah, I'm up Auggie… those for me?" She asked, her eyes on the bag of donuts and the drink carrier with two cups of, what she assumed was, coffee. "I'm dying for some solid food." Auggie came in and sat down in the chair that was set up for him at the right side of her bed. The door was to the right, her bathroom was directly in front of her and the window was to the left of her.

"Yeah, but as far as you and I know… Mary has no idea that I brought this in." He said in an amused tone that made Annie laugh, Mary had become one of her closer friends over the past months of being in the hospital with her as her nurse.

"Okay…" She reached out her hands and clenched her hands open and closed, the fingers that could bend anyway, "Now gimme…" Auggie held them away from her with a scolding look on his features and she sighed and slumped, "Pleeease?" He smiled and handed her the bag with donuts.

"How are you feeling?" He asked his tone was light but his eyes told her exactly how concerned he was.

"I lost a tooth." She said as she covered the empty spot with her tongue.

He furrowed his brows. "What?" She looked at him, happy that she could technically see out of both of her eyes now, even if the swollen one made everything blurry when she looked out of it.

"My molar… on the bottom left, middle… it's gone." She laughed and took a bite of her chocolate, cake donut. "Do you think I should get a gold replacement?"

Auggie laughed a bit but the thought of _why _she was missing a tooth made his stomach churn and anger boil within him. He was just glad that she killed him when she had the chance. They made small talk for a bit as they ate their sugar stuffed, solid food, talking about what was going on at the office… how things were… the weather even… just anything so they didn't have to talk about what was really weighing on their minds. The last thing they wanted to do was ruin something they didn't even really have yet.

"Annie…" he started and Annie paused, looking at him expectantly. When he reached for her hand she met him halfway and squeezed gently. "You have to stop doing this to me…" He said gruffly. Annie smiled a bit and shrugged.

"Your life is never boring with me around…"

Auggie shook his head, hardly amused. "At this point I would take boring for the rest of my life than have to have another heart attack because I think I'll never get to talk to you again."

"Auggie…" She breathed, not realizing just how much he worried about her.

"The idea of losing you… for any reason…" He dipped his head and frowned deeply, "It terrifies me." He admitted. "I can't stand the thought of living without you, Walker…" Annie felt the urge to place her hand on the side of his face, but with two sprints on that hand she figured it would be rather awkward. "Out of everyone in my life… you're the only one... " He brought his lips into a thin line, trying to rein in his emotions.

"Only one what…" She asked, leaning forward a little.

"You're the only one I need… the only one I trust."

"Auggie…" She gasped, her left hand going to her stomach.

He closed his eyes, expecting a rejection he continued."I know that this may be really fast, especially since you've been… well, on the fast track lately… but… almost losing you… three times in a row is driving me wild, Annie. When you were floating between life and death… after Lena shot you…" He took a deep breath, "I… well my eyes were opened, if you will." He sighed and shook his head. "I realized then how much I needed you. Not only to get me through the day at work, or go down for a drink at Allen's… or to help me clear your name… or to find out who shot you… but I needed you in my life. As a constant. As a friend… more…"

"Auggie…"

"I would do anything for you, Annie. That time in Barcelona – and I know we said we wouldn't talk about it anymore – but I'm so sorry for how I acted about proposing to Parker… and about you coming for me. On the plane I realized I wasn't mad at you or at the faulty intel, perse, but at the fact that I would never be able to work in the field again. What I'm trying to say is… it's my fault that things got so…."

"Auggie…"

"What?" he asked, trying not to get flustered by her many interruptions.

"I think I'm going to be sick." She rushed and released his hand so she could cover her mouth.

"Annie…?" he asked his voice laced with worry, "Should I call a nurse?"

Annie shook her head, "No just hand me the trash can, it's at your 8 o' clock, next to the table."

Auggie nodded, "Okay… okay… what's wrong?" He asked as he handed her the bin, flinching when she emptied the contents of her stomach moments after taking the waste basket from him.

Annie's doctor, Nick Greene, came running in and sighed before pouring a cup of water for Annie when she finished throwing up.

"What just happened?" Auggie asked, his eyes wide.

"Her body isn't ready for solid food, let alone sugar food." Nick said in a demeaning voice, shaking his head.

Annie looked at Auggie and took his hand so he wouldn't feel bad, squeezing gently. Auggie bowed his head and looked in her direction but there was a small smile on his lips even though inside he was ready to burst, he would never get to finish talking to her.

X.x.X.x

_Lost my train of thought half way through… muscled through the rest of it… probably reads that way too. Sorry, this chapter was supposed to be longer too… don't think it's gonna happen this time. But here it is… might as well post it. Next update should be soon… don't know what else they really need to cover in their talks… _

_Honestly feel like this just went from 60 to 0 in 30 seconds... I don't know what happened. I guess I'm at a loss for what Annie and Auggie would really talk about when they saw one another again. If you have any ideas please post them and I will either change this chapter or put it in the next... I guess I don't know Annie and Auggie as well as I thought.  
_

_Help?  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for all the support! Glad I have you guys on my side!_

_Enjoy!_

X.x.X.x

Annie sat on the couch with her back against the right arm rest, knees brought up to her chest and feet tucked under the cushion in front of her. She watched as Auggie moved about his kitchen easily, finding everything he needed without having to search for it for more than a second, if it was her she would have to tear open every drawer and cabinet just to find the salt… in her own kitchen. When he had mentioned making lunch she had offered to help but he insisted that she relax for once, for the first time in months really, and let him do something nice for her.

"You do things for me all the time." She pointed out and Auggie chuckled a bit, "I seem to recall you pulling my ass out of the fire on multiple occasions." Pausing she tilted her head a bit, wanting to add the fact that he was letting her stay with him while she decided whether or not to sell her house. Even after Danielle had pulled out the entire kitchen and put in all new flooring, counters, even appliances, she didn't feel comfortable there.

"That's what friends do…" He said in a dry tone, though she caught a touch of something else when he said it.

"No, friends go out and buy Chinese for one another… what you do for me… is on a whole other level." She said and wrapped her arms around her knees, hugging them tightly.

"Nothing you haven't already done for me, Walker." He said before tossing chopped tomatoes into the pot. There was a stretch of silence and Annie fell deep into thought, staring at the cushion that hid her feet as though it was one of the Seven Wonders of the World.

Auggie had poured his heart out to her moments before she got sick from eating donuts, Dr. Greene had kicked him out of the room after that and any day following either work or physical therapy appointments kept them from talking about it further. She looked back up to her left to watch him again, his face screwed in concentration as he pulled on the memorized recipe in his head.

She looked around before sitting in her spot, completely rigid with anticipation. Wanting to bring it up and reply to his confession without being interrupted she waited exactly 60 seconds for a phone call, a knock at the door or for the frakin' food to catch on fire. When the 60th second ticked she stood from the couch and started to make her way over to the kitchen. "Auggie?"

"It's almost done, Walker… I know you're hungry." He said with a smile, turning his head where he predicted her to be standing now.

"Smells delicious…" She smiled brightly, tilting her head back a bit, "but I wasn't going to talk about the food." She admitted and stood at the counter on the outside of the kitchen.

Auggie's face dropped, "Are you alright?"

Annie nodded hurriedly, becoming exasperated at how difficult it was to just get to the point of talking to him about what he had said in the hospital. "Yeah, everything is fine." She half smiled, "I just want to talk to you about-"

A knock at the door.

She threw her head back and let out a frustrated growl. "Are you kidding me?!" Marching up to the door she waited, _maybe they'll go away._

Another knock, followed by; "Auggie… you there? It's me…"

The blond looked over her shoulder to look at Auggie who looked like a deer in the headlights. "Who is it?" She whispered to Auggie who simply said nothing, keeping a straight poker face. Annoyed when there was another series of knocks Annie threw the door open and took in the beautiful brunette in front of her.

"Oh…" Parker gasped.

"Can I help you?" Annie asked impatiently, far past taking pleasant formalities, and even farther past fake smiles.

"Is Auggie… home?" She asked timidly, "I need to talk to him about…" Annie didn't hear anything else, too busy cursing the woman in her mind. Who the hell was she anyway, then it clicked… Auggie's reaction and a stunning woman looking to talk to him.

"Are you… Parker?" She interrupted the still rambling woman.

"Yes…" She hesitated to answer.

Annie smiled as sincerely as possible before letting it fall into a scowl, "He's not home." She barked and slid the door closed on her face. Locking it she stepped away before the guilt of Parker's face when she said that settle on her conscious.

"Annie…?" Auggie questioned, slightly surprised by Annie's sudden outburst at his former fiancé. She didn't reply, instead she walked up to him, took his face in both of her hands and pressed her lips to his.

Auggie stood, frozen with his hands hovering around her hips, in shock before finally pulling her into him and wrapping his arms around her waist. She arched into him as he pulled their bodies flush to one another, the desperation of having this kiss propelling them to deepen the kiss. "Annie…" he whispered when they pulled away, resting his forehead on hers as he tried to steady himself.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time…" Annie whispered. She knew they'd shared a few kisses back at her house, but it was nothing short of disappointing after all their aching to be together. She wasn't one to complain but after the dreams she'd had of Auggie sweeping her off her feet… she needed more than just hugs and short kisses.

She brought her hands up to his face, her forehead still pushed against his, and closed her eyes. "I need you Auggie, just like you said you needed me." She took a deep breath and opened her eyes as she pulled away enough to see his face without going cross eyed. "I've needed you from day one, since you came after me and gave me a pep talk in the bathroom… since the first time we went into the field as a "couple". I still need you… more than you could ever understand, Auggie."

He furrowed his brows together and let out a short breath through his nose, "Annie…"

"Don't go back to Parker…" She whispered, fear lacing her voice. Annie knew she was three times the woman that Parker could ever be, mostly because unlike Parker… Annie trusted Auggie with her life, no second thoughts no questions and because Annie knew if anyone walked away from Auggie… it was because they were insane. If she could be by his side at every minute of the day without being overly aggressive or clingy… she would. Just to be able to hear his voice… to be close to him… it would be perfect.

For the past two months, Auggie was all she could think about. Even on the day she woke up in the hospital from being shot… the first thing she thought of was Auggie and how upset he must have been that she didn't show up.

Auggie shook his head urgently and held her face in his hands, her hands dropping to his forearms and gripping them tightly. "Parker was not for me, Annie. You are…" He was breathing heavier now, "Don't you ever think that there is anyone in this world more important to me than you…" He flashed a smile but it didn't hold under the seriousness of his eyes even if his next words were meant to be light they were heavy with emotion. "I don't give out corvette's to just anyone, you know."

Annie forced a laugh, though it came easier than she expected. "I…" She shook her head and walked into his chest, her ear covering his heart… the steady beat calming her senses.

"Annie… if you're not ready to go into a relationship… I understand. It's been an… _insane_ year for you… especially these last few months…" He sighed, "When I came back from Iraq, all I wanted was a good friend who could make me forget where I was or what had happened… and a cold beer." He smirked, "Maybe ten…" He joked and Annie laughed a bit, tightening her grip around his middle as she listened to his voice deep in his chest. Auggie fisted his hand in her hair while the other rubbed small circles in her back. "I'll be here… however long you need or however slow you need to take this… I'm still here." His voice was gruff when he continued. "I will never leave you." He punctuated his promise with a passionate kiss, making Annie's head spin.

When they pulled apart they held onto one another, Annie clinging to his shirt while Auggie still held Annie's head in his hands. "Never…?" She whispered with a coy smile.

He nodded against her forehead and she smiled before it dropped into realization, "Auggie… what's burning?"

X.x.X.x

They sat on the couch, with beers in their hand and Chinese takeout sitting on the coffee table in front of them, noodles and chicken pieces cluttered around their containers. Auggie sighed and leaned into the back of the couch, Annie following soon after her hands on her stomach.

"So friends buy Chinese huh…?" Auggie asked and looked in her direction.

Annie nodded, "Yep…"

"What do more than friends do?" He asked with a sly look and Annie looked to her right to actually looked at him.

"Good question, I'll have to look into that… we could start with watching a romantic movie…" She slipped in, her eyes wide and waiting for his reaction.

He groaned, "Is that really what they do…?"

Annie nodded as she pulled her hoodie tighter, the wind from the open windows colder now with the oncoming night. "Yep, and wear matching sweaters…"

Auggie laughed and she fell into his chest, humming when he wrapped his arms around her. "I'll do the movies… but no sweaters."

"How would you know the difference…?" She jabbed and he feigned hurt.

"Now we're picking on the blind guy, huh?"

She nodded into his chest, "Now we're pickin' on the blind guy." She confirmed.

"Walker, I'm hurt." She patted his stomach in apology and he flinched, "Oh, that was the General Tso's…"

The fell into comfortable silence; Annie's head tucked under his chin, with her hands resting comfortably on his chest while his left arm wrapped around her, still fragile feeling body his other holding her left hand, massaging her healed left ring finger. It felt strange from how it healed and he hoped it was still functional enough to serve her in the field but the fact that it was her left ring finger made him wonder if Dmitri knew more about Annie than he thought… and if Annie hadn't made it out when she did what else could have been inflicted on her… and if Dmitri would find some way to make him hurt more than he already had by taking her from him.

He jumped a little when Annie spoke and interrupted his depressing train of thought, "Can I still stay the night…?" She asked. The worry in her voice made his heart sink.

"If this is about the blind joke…" He started in an attempt to lighten her mood, she didn't seem to relax so he continued, "Annie…" he turned his head so that his cheek was pressed against her hair, "Stay as long as you need, Walker…"

She relaxed and tucked herself in tighter to him. "And you thought we needed to hear a song…" She whispered, her voice heavy with exhaustion.

Auggie laughed and squeezed his arm around her shoulders in an awkward, sitting down sideways hug. "It's playing somewhere… if a tree falls in the forest but nobody is around to hear it… does it make a sound?"

Annie giggled and shrugged her shoulders.

He brought his head up and looked straight ahead as the importance of hearing this song meant to Annie settled on his heart, "It's playing somewhere…" He whispered but her breathing was already even and deep. He brought his hand to her head and stroked her soft hair gently. He closed his eyes and let out a long breath, enjoying the feeling of having her so close on such an intimate level. He's wait for her… as long as she needed to get her mind and bunched up nerves evened out. He's always wait for her. Just as he would always be there for her.

_The end_

X.x.X.x

_Couldn't help but throw a "eff you Parker" moment in there… hope ya'll didn't mind._

_But there it is… the end. Hope I didn't butcher the ending with a lame ass ending._

_Thanks for all your support and love, you guys really made my day… thank you_

_Hope you enjoyed the story._

_Goodbye and goodnight…._


End file.
